colorlyricsfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Peacock (Ingles ver.) - Z.HERA
Descripción *'Título:' Peacock (공작새).119px|right *'Artista:' Z.HERA. *'Single:' Z.Hera Born. *'Pista:' #5 *'Género:' - *'Idioma:' Inglés. *'Lanzamiento:' 14.05.2013 Video full|center|400 px Z.HERA Inglés Never thought I'd ever have my dreams turn out this way Block them out but they try to take over Searching my soul but never finding my answer Touch my song and then my eyes awake (Lie LieLieLie) (Lie LieLieLie) I see the light Come close to me One step at a time (Bye ByeByeBye) (Bye ByeByeBye) You never gonna feel my heart beat Oh can you feel my heart Oh can you feel my soul My burning fire (Oh ohoh Nah Oh ohoh) It's time to let it shine on you I am headed for the top say yeah It's destiny, nothing's gonna stop me Nobody close I'm feeling lonely, bitter cold Only thought, it makes me stronger When it seems as though there'sno hope in sight Won't give it up I'll always keep on fighting (Lie LieLieLie) (Lie LieLieLie) I see the light Come close to me One step at a time (Bye ByeByeBye) (Bye ByeByeBye) You never gonna feel my heart beat Oh can you feel my heart Oh can you feel my soul My burning fire (Oh ohoh Nah Oh ohoh) It's time to let it shine on you I am headed for the top say yeah It's destiny, nothing's gonna stop me Time slowly, passes waiting for you Listen close I hear the whisper in the wind So much to be careful never let it show They try to see me lose control I just can do it. Oh can you feel my heart Oh can you feel my soul My burning fire (Oh ohoh Nah Oh ohoh) It's time to let it shine on you I am headed for the top say yeah It's destiny, nothing's gonna stop me Oh can you feel my heart Oh can you feel my soul My burning fire (Oh ohoh Nah Oh ohoh) It's time to let it shine on you I am headed for the top say yeah It's destiny, nothing's gonna stop me Español Nunca pensé que lo haría, siempre que los tengo, mis sueños resultan de esa manera Bloquearlas pero trata de tomar el control Buscando mi alma, pero nunca encontrar mi respuesta Toca mi canción y luego mis ojos despiertan (Mentira MentiraMentira Mentira) (Mentira MentiraMentira Mentira) Veo la luz Ven cerca mio Un paso a la vez (Adiós AdiósAdiósAdiós) (Adiós AdiósAdiósAdiós) Tu nunca vas a sentir el latido de mi corazón Oh, ¿puedes sentir mi corazón? Oh, ¿puedes sentir mi alma? Mi fuego ardiente (Oh ohoh Nah Oh ohoh) Es hora de dejar de brillar en ti Me dirigí a la cima, di "Sí". Es el destino, nada me detendrá Nadie está cerca, me siento solo, frío Sólo pensaba, "esto me hace más fuerte" Cuando parece que no hay esperanza a la vista No lo haremos, por siempre voy a seguir luchando (Mentira MentiraMentira Mentira) (Mentira MentiraMentira Mentira) Veo la luz Ven cerca mio Un paso a la vez (Adiós AdiósAdiósAdiós) (Adiós AdiósAdiósAdiós) Tu nunca vas a sentir el latido de mi corazón Oh, ¿puedes sentir mi corazón? Oh, ¿puedes sentir mi alma? Mi fuego ardiente (Oh ohoh Nah Oh ohoh) Es hora de dejar de brillar en ti Me dirigí a la cima, di "Sí". Es el destino, nada me detendrá El Tiempo pasa lentamente, esperando por ti Escuchen atentamente, oigo el susurro en el viento Tanto cuidado, nunca deberías aparecer Tratan de verme cuando pierdo el control Sólo puedo hacerlo. Oh, ¿puedes sentir mi corazón? Oh, ¿puedes sentir mi alma? Mi fuego ardiente (Oh ohoh Nah Oh ohoh) Es hora de dejar de brillar en ti Me dirigí a la cima, di "Sí". Es el destino, nada me detendrá Oh, ¿puedes sentir mi corazón? Oh, ¿puedes sentir mi alma? Mi fuego ardiente (Oh ohoh Nah Oh ohoh) Es hora de dejar de brillar en ti Me dirigí a la cima, di "Sí". Es el destino, nada me detendrá Datos Categoría:Z.HERA